


Bonus Mane

by ReaperRain



Series: Ingens [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Size Kink, Slash, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperRain/pseuds/ReaperRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original DA K!Meme prompt: "As a natural hairless elf Fenris is intrigued by body hair, and his love has plenty of it"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonus Mane

**Author's Note:**

> Somnophilia, for those who don't know, is sleeping fetish 'in which sexual arousal and/or orgasm are stimulated by intruding on and awakening a sleeping person with erotic caresses, but not with force or violence' (wikipedia) I guess it has connotations of dub-con, although I wouldn't consider this story as such.

**BONUS MANE**

-

It was not the first time he had woken up in Garrett's bed. In fact, it was far from the first time; most of the activities that took place on Garrett's bed ended with the man passing out from exhausted pleasure, and Fenris usually felt compelled to join him. He also usually awoke first, swiftly redressed and left before his partner could stir.

It was not because he viewed the relationship as a casual no-strings affair, far from it; the red favour he carried showed just many strings attached him to Hawke. In truth, it was frightening how enamoured he was becoming... he knew that if Hawke woke and asked him to stay, he would. If Hawke demanded that Fenris never left the foot of his bed, he would. Not that he thought Garrett would ever do that, but it was better to never let the opportunity arise – and so, Fenris always left.

Today, Fenris woke before Garrett. There was no crisis to solve, no errands to run, no slavers to hunt. The sort of uneventful day that left him restless and paranoid of any false sense of security, but today he felt oddly peaceful. Still sleepy and sated from last night, having fallen asleep not beside but _on top_ of his partner, chest to chest. The giant of a man was sprawled beneath him, breathing deep and rhythmic, fast asleep and likely to stay that way. Normally he would take advantage of that and sneak out, but... surely there was no harm in lingering a few minutes more.

He stretched luxuriantly before burrowing back into the warmth of Hawke's enormous torso, from which emanated the steady thud of his heart. Content to simply lie and listen, Fenris let his gaze wander around the room: it was early morning, the curtains still drawn over the windows but for a tiny gap. Pale light leaked through, falling in a narrow stripe over the two of them. The hair on Garrett's skin seemed to catch and hold it, disturbed as Fenris idly ran his fingers through.

Garrett had a lot of body hair. It was a novel concept to Fenris – elves were hairless from the eyebrows down. He'd seen unclothed humans back in Tevinter, but the heat of Minrathous meant everyone was clean shaven, Danarius included. None of them had possessed the wealth of thick, dark curls designed to insulate Garret from harsh Ferelden winters. In fact, almost everything about Hawke was as far removed from Tevinter as it was possible to be, and Fenris revelled in that.

And he just _liked_ the hair. It looked good, it felt good and – here he buried his nose into Hawke's chest, inhaling deeply – it smelled good too, musky and masculine. Still tinged with the sweat from last night, he recalled with a half-smirk, his hands drifting lower to lazily scratch Garrett's stomach. There sounded a sleepy rumble of approval and Fenris paused, but Garrett didn't wake. Relaxing, Fenris continued petting, but being so much smaller and shorter than his lover, even his fully outstretched arm could only reach so far. He could just about feel, at his fingertips, the hair coarsening as it headed southwards, hinting at what lay further down.

He drew his hand back, quietly scolding himself for getting carried away when his lover was trying to sleep. The resulting noise that Hawke made sounded suspiciously like disappointment... he was definitely asleep, but perhaps he could still feel Fenris' hands on him?

Experimentally, he searched around the chest hair until he found a nipple. Lightly circling his fingers around it elicited another deep, pleasured rumble that seeped straight from Garrett's chest and into Fenris'. He rubbed it a little more firmly, teasing it to hardness, becoming bolder in his movements when Hawke remained resolutely asleep. Seeing as he was reclined on Garrett's torso, he had only to turn his head and seek out the other nipple with his mouth, gently blowing hair out of the way with warm breaths.

Still tweaking and rolling the other one between his fingers, he trailed his lips over the nub and then, encouraged by the quickening heartbeat he could feel beneath him, flicked his tongue back and forth. Garrett's breathing was growing a little heavier, but there was no gasp of awakening yet.

Once both nipples were fully hard, so thoroughly played with that they were likely verging on sore, Fenris sat up, placing his knees either side of Hawke's wide abdomen so as not to restrict the sleeping man with his weight. He needed to leave, he'd already lingered long enough, but...

But it was difficult to abandon something so blissful. Hawke was laid beneath him, slightly flushed from Fenris' attentions but otherwise utterly peaceful. Despite the terrifying myriad of alien emotions, his survival instincts telling him to _flee_ before he was overwhelmed by the unknown... there was another part of him, quiet but insistent, suggesting that he wouldn't mind starting his mornings off like this more often.

He wanted to stay. At least for a little while longer.

Besides which... teasing Hawke's body had probably translated, as the human slept, into a pleasant dream. It would be cruel to let that go unresolved. Hawke deserved that much, he mused as he trailed circular movements over Hawke's chest, a mimicry of massage but without the kneading pressure that would undoubtedly wake him up. He trailed up to the hollow dip of Garrett's throat, then along the firm ridges of his collarbones; the man seemed to relax under his touch, rolling his shoulders slightly as Fenris passed over them but otherwise making no movements.

He skimmed the firm swell of Garrett's biceps, developed through years of swordsmanship... then followed the jutting veins that spiralled downwards, weaving in and out of the hair along his forearms. It paved the way to his hands: wide as spades, with the kind of knuckles that could punch through a brick wall. Long, thick fingers that looked so clumsy yet – Fenris knew from personal experience – could be so deft. It was with an unidentifiable ache in his chest that he lay his own hand, miniature by comparison, over Hawke's.

Foolish, to become attached. Distracting and dangerous when he was still being hunted by Danarius, leverage for the magister to use against him. But he had neither the willpower to walk away nor the courage to wholly commit to Hawke as he deserved. He could only sit here wavering in-between, clutching at Garret's hand like a lovesick idiot.

Garrett's hand clutched back.

He yanked himself away, startled, whipping his head upwards so violently he hurt his neck. But the other warrior hadn't stirred, eyes still closed, brow still smoothed from slumber. His breath issued slow and steady, and he did not react when Fenris cautiously waved a hand before his face. Gradually, he calmed down; Garrett hadn't woken, hadn't witnessed his moment of weakness. It must have been an unconscious reaction to his touch. No cause for alarm. Everything was fine.

Deciding to leave the humans hands alone for a while, he instead turned back towards the firmly-muscled stomach. Wary as he was, his movements were so light as to barely disturb the hair there, but with growing confidence he eventually buried his fingers right in and rubbed as one might treat a mabari. Hawke and his dog were startlingly similar, he thought amusedly, listening to the low, approving hum at his actions.

He moved back to scratch a little lower... lower... lower still until finally his backside pressed against Garrett's still flaccid manhood. But, he wondered slyly, would it _stay_ flaccid? Garrett hadn't woken up yet, obviously a heavy sleeper, so perhaps with enough careful attention he could coax him to hardness, or even climax.

...Mind you, you weren't supposed to have sex with someone when they were unconscious. Even Fenris, with his skewed moral code, knew that. But then he was focusing on the other man's pleasure, not his own. It wasn't violation, it was – it was – an apology, for always leaving Garrett to wake alone. Which he planned to do this morning as well, but he could at least take care of his lover first.

Ready to whip his hands away at a moment's notice, Fenris ran one finger down the generous length of Hawke's cock. This progressed to several fingers, then the flat of his palm, and finally his whole hand stroking carefully, so carefully. He was trying to keep his eyes trained on Garrett's face for any signs of waking, but the mass in his hands was starting to react to his ministrations, a distracting show. Rubbing teasingly along the head of his shaft yielded the best results, and slowly but surely it began to stiffen. It bobbed and twitched slightly as it rose, which in turn allowed Fenris to slide his hands underneath and play with the man's sac.

Hairy, like the rest of him. From what Isabela and those at the Blooming Rose said, smooth shaven was supposed to be more desirable. Fenris disagreed.

He touched tentatively at first, barely disturbing the hair, which caused Garrett to shake with laughter – at this he abruptly drew his hands back, but quickly realised it was another unconscious reaction. Ticklish _here_ , of all places? He had to suppress his own laughter at the thought.

His hands returned eagerly. It bothered him that he was so keen on Garrett's pleasure in neglect of his own; it felt like some form of servitude, but he couldn't help it, there was just so _much_ Hawke to play with that it always left him overwhelmed. It was like expecting a cupcake and instead getting a three-tier gateaux. With a slightly firmer pressure, Fenris massaged the hair-laden sac, and Hawke's chuckle turned into a throaty moan. It took both hands to reach down and cup his balls, proportionate to his huge shaft in their size and sheer _weight._ All that fluid just waiting to be released... he shivered pleasurably at the thought.

Once tired with touch alone, he dipped his head to lap, just once, at the very tip of Hawke's cock. There was a sharp intake of breath but – yes, still asleep. Chances were a full-on blow job would wake him but he could still use his tongue, lashing around the wide circumference of the head, pressing gently against the weeping slit. He thought he saw Garrett's hands clench and unclench, but his eyes were still closed.

Honestly, Hawke could sleep through an Exalted March. Fenris could only imagine how his actions had translated into dreams as the warrior slept... he hoped that Hawke dreamt of him, although niggling fears and doubts whispered otherwise. He tried not to think about it; he had no monopoly on the Fade, and it wasn't like you could control what or who you saw. But the notion of Hawke fantasising about another – worse still if it was the abomination, for he suspected the vice versa was true – left him uneasy and paranoid. Not to mention possessive, and so he leaned further in and worked at the cock with lips as well as tongue. Garrett was _his._

The humans moans were increasing in volume and frequency. Fenris was positive he would wake at any minute, his self-preservation instincts screaming at him to stop and run away already, but his desires and devotions demanding that he stay. He didn't dare openly suck Garrett, but his lips worked in a seal over the man's tip, tongue fluttering back and forth to lap up the steady stream of pre-come. His hips had begun rocking gently against Garrett's leg, providing his own leaking cock with a slight stimulus.

As the rhythm built up, he pulled away, a single string of saliva still connecting him and Hawke. It stretched and broke as he shuffled back, giving himself the room to dip his head lower still, able to reach the base of Hawke's shaft and what lay beneath. Hair tickled his nose as he nuzzled the soft sac, a strange mix of loose skin and coarse hair. The scent of him was strong but not unpleasant.

He couldn't take the entirety of Garrett's balls into his mouth – they were far, far too big for that – but he could at least lick and suckle them, feeling the tight curls of hair against his tongue. Garrett openly moaned and Fenris' hips snapped in response, thrusting more eagerly against his leg, the pressure in his groin gradually building. Andraste, but Garrett didn't even have to be conscious to get him off. Any shame or guilt he might have felt over his actions was drowned out by the lust. To think he had planned to leave Hawke once, frightened off by his enormous size... it was just as well the man had persuaded him otherwise.

He had been daunted, at the time, by Garrett's enormous proportions, believing himself unable to satisfy the man. Now all evidence of his lover's _satisfaction_ was here before him, proof that Fenris was more than capable even when his participant was unconscious. He could bring Hawke to climax with his hands and tongue alone, probably without even waking him up. Or he could...

He paused, ceasing his mindless rutting for a moment to consider the idea. It flashed across his mind, so wickedly tempting that a desire demon may well have put it there. The memory of last night, and all similar nights before it, surfaced: he _could_ withstand Garrett's girth, albeit with a lot of careful preparation beforehand. But he was still stretched and slick from yesterday, he could just climb atop Hawke and-

No. Teasing your lover in their sleep was one thing, but having outright sex with them?

He wouldn't be penetrating, though... and yes, while he did relish the thought of having that length inside him, it was all focused on Hawke's pleasure. No worse than using his mouth, really. Before he could stop himself, he'd already climbed up Garrett's lap. Hesitantly he took the erect cock into his hand, guiding it to just brush against his entrance. Pre-come smeared against his pucker, adding to the leftover lubricant already present, and Hawke let out a deep groan.

He wouldn't wake up, Fenris told himself. If Hawke had slept through everything else he'd done, this wouldn't be any different. With enough care and _patience..._

It was with that latter trait in mind that he gingerly pressed back against the hardness. Soon enough he felt the familiar sting as he stretched wider to accommodate him – he'd closed up somewhat during the night – and gritted his teeth as it developed into a protesting burn. Garrett, who was acutely aware of his enormity, always brought Fenris to orgasm before even attempting sex, just to relax and loosen him up. It numbed the pain sure enough, but diminished the pleasure as well. He wanted – he wanted to come around Hawke's cock, not a wretched second climax but all the breathless intensity of his first. It was worth the pain it took to get there.

With a great amount of concentration and controlled breathing, he moved down millimetre by millimetre onto that unyielding girth. Finally he eased the head inside, feeling it slide neatly into place like a lock mechanism. He was shaking, legs aching with the strain of holding him upright for so long... but that was the worst of it over now. It took him a moment to realise that Hawke was trembling too; worriedly Fenris checked him over, but had he woken up there would have been a gasp, a stream of questions. Instead Garrett was still blissfully oblivious in the Fade, presumably having a sex dream with... someone. Fenris didn't want to think who it might be.

He reached over and idly petted again until the man calmed, though he was still tense with the nearness of his release. The cock inside Fenris was practically thrumming, which only increased as the elf lowered himself further. A low hiss escaped his clenched teeth as he sank down; it hurt, yes, but the _feeling_ ... and it would only get better, since Hawke was approaching that particular spot inside him that always made him see stars-

 _There._ He gasped and clenched involuntarily, then hastily glanced down when Hawke let out a choked cry. Eyes still closed... it helped, in some way. Despite the stoic exterior Fenris could get self-conscious, especially with open displays of intimacy and pleasure. There was a vulnerability in it which he was loathe to reveal to anyone, even Hawke. But now there was no need to be reserved; he let his head tip back and mouth drop open as the length moved deeper still inside him. Big as the human was, it didn't simply brush his prostate, it dragged against it, a constant pressure that left him light-headed as all his blood abruptly rushed southwards.

Maker forbid, if Garrett ever moved on to another lover, Fenris would be utterly ruined for any other man. No-one else would be able to measure up – literally.

Before his dubious self esteem could kill the moment with thoughts of Hawke leaving him, the man shifted _just so_ and his worries flew out of the window, along with all other rational thought. It was just a mix of _yes_ and _more please_ and a stream of cursing in Arcanum, because he was forced to move so slowly not for his own benefit, but for the sleeping man beneath him. It was an utmost test of his self-control to remain absolutely still every time Hawke started shivering, waiting for him to slip back into deep slumber before he could continue.

After who knew how many minutes and a great deal of stopping and starting, Fenris felt Hawke's pubic hair tickling against the underside of his sac, signalling that he had taken Hawke all the way to the hilt. He could scarcely believe it, usually it took an hour of preparation and an orgasm to relax Fenris enough for this. Perhaps it was because Garrett was asleep... not so much that Fenris had some kind of sleeping fetish, but because there was no expectation or etiquette on how he should behave. Hawke was never demanding or judgemental, but he _was_ comfortable in his own skin, while Fenris felt awkward and fumbling by comparison.

He wanted to please his lover and had so far never failed to do so, but there was always that insecurity that he wasn't doing things right – he had no prior knowledge or experience to fall back on, after all. Maybe it was that underlying tension that gave them such difficulty, and knowing that it was his fault just made it even worse. But now he could act however he liked without fear of appearing foolish.

But enough of the introspection. He had what he wanted, the chance to climax around Hawke's cock, and he was going to do just that.

The majority of his weight was still placed on his knees, but he also braced his hands against Hawke's chest; having slept through the night with Fenris sprawled on top of him, the pressure didn't even cause him to stir. From there he pulled himself back up the cock, feeling its rigid mass slide along his inner walls again, moaning alongside Garrett. When it was almost entirely out and he could feel the flared base of the head digging right into his prostate, his own dick twitched warningly, his sphincter tightening of its own accord, and Garrett cried out wordlessly in his sleep. He would have stayed like that forever, dangling them both right on the edge of orgasm, but he swayed so badly with the effort of staying upright that he had to lower himself again.

Or perhaps it was this moment he would have savoured: stretched to the limit, filled to the brim. _One_ with Hawke as he felt the vein along the underside of the warrior's shaft drumming with his pulse. How Garrett hadn't woken up yet was a mystery to him but he didn't question it, just massaged slow circles into his furred chest to coax him back into slumber. When everything had calmed down – Fenris included, he didn't want this to be over _too_ soon – he pulled himself back up...

...And back down again, fingers curling into that thick chest hair. It was a struggle to simply grip it and not pull, to be careful and gentle when his every fibre demanded more. By way of apology he smoothed the hair back down, allowing his hands to roam down the happy trail, right down to his groin. Fenris' fingers curiously found their joining where Garrett's cock was seated deep inside him, traced the circumference and felt how widely he was stretched even if he couldn’t see it. It still seemed impossible that his elven body could take such a behemoth.

It was a turn-on for Garrett at any rate; perhaps he _was_ dreaming of Fenris, since he didn't seem any less aroused than when he was conscious. His chest rose and fell rapidly, heartbeat pounded, muscles clenched. His skin glimmered with sweat, slippery smooth as Fenris ran his hands back up through the dark forest of hair. It permeated the air, leaving it warm and salty... Fenris breathed it in deeply, relished it. He pulled himself about half way back along the cock, lacking the energy to go any further, then down again. Over and over, and each time Garrett stirred a little too much he paused, carefully rocking his hips back and forth to satisfy himself until the warrior fell still once more.

But even he could only keep such a slow pace for so long. His limbs ached with exhaustion, telling him that he would have to finish up soon before he simply collapsed, orgasm irrelevant. His thrusts became shallow but quick-paced, an almost circular rolling motion as he rode to the tune of Hawke's pleasure below him. His lover was growing close himself, hips bucking as he unconsciously sought the means to his end, and he was sure to wake but Fenris couldn't slow down now. Faster and faster, the pressure building up with each scrape against his prostate, until his veins burned and his lyrium buzzed and-

“Fenris!”

His eyes snapped open. That wasn't the cry of someone asleep. And as he looked down, only to find wide open eyes that distinctly _lacked_ any bleariness or groggy confusion – it wasn't someone who had only just woken up either.

His first thought was to run away.

“Don't-!” before he could wriggle free, huge arms locked around him, pulling him against an equally huge chest. He might have fought more, but being caught out hadn't killed his arousal; the sudden movement pushed him over the edge and he could only cry out hoarsely, paralysed as wave after wave of orgasm crashed over him. Garrett clung to him fiercely, choked into silence as Fenris tightened around him. He could feel the man's seed pumping into him, thick and hot, filling up every unused gap and crevice until there was simply no room left.

It finally came to a stop, the spent flesh softening inside Fenris. Garrett's entire body slumped, the arms that had gripped Fenris slipping away to fall at his sides. He lay there unmoving, save the occasional shudder of aftershock. Now that he was free to flee, Fenris struggled weakly, but to no avail. Eventually he gave up and stayed where he was, laying on top of Garrett with his face buried in chest hair, just as he had been at the start of all this. Which reminded him...

“How long have you been awake?” he asked quietly.

It took Hawke a while to answer, although whether he was choosing his words carefully or simply getting his breath back, Fenris didn't know. “The whole time.”

A cold dread crept up his spine. He had been fully conscious throughout, but then why had he not opened his eyes, said something? If the whole thing had been some sort of test of decency and self-restraint then Fenris had undoubtedly failed. Desperate to avoid having to explain himself, he could only say, stupidly: “You woke up that early?”

There was a rumble of laughter, which eased his worries somewhat, since Hawke didn't sound disappointed or disgusted. Sure enough, though, the strip of light from the curtains was still post-dawn pale, and the lack of activity from the rest of the house meant everyone was fast asleep. “I always wake up early. I was a farmer back in Lothering, old habits are hard to break.”

“What... always?” his relief abruptly froze when he realised something: “What about all the times I got up before you?” _All the times I ran away?_ He didn't say it, but they both knew what he meant.

Hawke's words were tentative. “...You didn't. I mean, I was always awake long before you. I just pretended otherwise until you left.”

“But-” he lifted his head, tiredness be damned, to stare at his lover incredulously, “- _Why?_ Why did you never try to stop me?”

A shrug, “I wanted you to stay on your own terms, not because I told you to. But it'd be awkward if you tried to leave while I was awake and watching you the entire time. I thought it'd be easier on everyone this way.”

He could only shake his head, still unable to believe it. “All those times... you must think I'm-”

“I don't think anything of the sort, Fenris,” Garrett interrupted him gently. “I know you like having your own space back at the mansion, that you even stay the night is more than enough. You're free to come and go here as you please.” Then after a pause, he added: “So long as you don't _go_ when I'm about to _come._ Sorry for holding you down like that.”

“I-” he burrowed back into Hawke's chest., hiding his embarrassment. “I can't believe you pretended to be asleep throughout the whole thing,” he muttered.

“I thought it was like any other morning,” Garrett pointed out. “But you stayed and you started, uh, doing stuff, and you were pretty enthusiastic. I thought waking up might ruin it for you.” His tone turned sheepish, “And ruin it for me if you stopped. Actually, I don't think I've ever tried so hard to stay still and quiet, although a certain _someone_ was making it extremely difficult.”

“You... liked that?” he asked hopefully. Garrett didn't seem angry, at any rate.

“ _Liked_ it? Fenris, there's a reason I always pass out after we do anything. Which isn't me pretending, by the way.”

“You're still awake now, though.”

“So I am! Maybe because it's first thing in the morning, I still have some energy left-” he tried to move, which resulted in him promptly flopping back onto the bed. “-Oof, not that much, though. I think a lie-in is in order.” One hand cautiously reached up to stroke Fenris' back, but not hold him in place, “Care to join me?”

“I don't think I could get up even if I wanted to, so yes by default.” Through exhaustion and the soreness that would later leave him limping for a few hours as it always did. That and Hawke was still inside him, flaccid, but neither man had the inclination to separate just yet. For now, he curled up to the lover who not only didn't begrudge him his departures, but knowingly let him leave each morning. One day, he promised himself, he would find the courage to stay for good.


End file.
